


Par temps d’orage

by malurette



Category: Tintin (Comics)
Genre: Crack, Don't Try This At Home, Drabble, Gen, What the Hell, curse the discrepancies between different languages and word counters, hairdryer
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 12:33:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3851098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Où il est question de diva, de sèche-cheveux, et d’orage. Ah ouais ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Par temps d’orage

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [La douceur d'un foyer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/362249) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 



> **Titre :** Par temps d’orage  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Tintin  
>  **Personnages :** La Castafiore et le Capitaine Haddock  
>  **Genre :** crack/ _amusing injuries_  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Hergé, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
>  **Prompt :** "sèche-cheveux" d'après Elwan  
> pour gonfler mon compte de mots sur muse_random (été '11)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

On n’est pas censé utiliser un sèche-cheveux par temps d’orage, mais vous croyez que ça arrêtera une diva ?  
Justement, parce qu’elle a pris la pluie, à cause des rafales de vent retournant son parapluie sur le court trajet entre la voiture et la porte d’entrée, il faut absolument qu’Irma refasse sa mise en plis et sèche ses cheveux. Elle ne peut se permettre de rester ainsi !

La mise en plis est refaite. Et d’une certaine manière, la teinture avec. Et la voix.

\- Vous vous mettez au rock ’n’ roll, Madame ? suggère le Capitaine, narquois.


End file.
